


you drive me crazy half the time

by inlovewithimpossibility



Series: cerys' quarantine and chill fics [13]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, CEO Felicity Smoak, CEO Oliver Queen, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive (Arrow TV 2012), Rival Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen are the CEOs of Smoak Technologies and Queen Consolidated respectively. Their working relationship is not the friendliest but a night at their mutual friend's birthday party forces them to see each other a new light.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: cerys' quarantine and chill fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667249
Comments: 56
Kudos: 306
Collections: Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive 2020





	you drive me crazy half the time

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoy by leaving a kudos/comment, they make my day!

Tommy’s apartment is already thrumming with activity by the time Felicity arrives, tugging down the hem of the skirt she’s already regretting wearing.

She rushed as quickly as she could over from the office but her day was extremely busy. Being CEO at 25 is a lot of work and involves a lot of convincing people that you’re capable, but Felicity wouldn’t trade Smoak Technologies for anything. It’s her baby and she’s so proud of the work she does there. It’s what she’s been working towards her entire life and she’s so proud of herself for having accomplished the first stage of her dream at such a young age.

It’s oddly her job that lead her to become friends with Tommy Merlyn. When Smoak Technologies was just a little start-up, she’d relied on collaborations with bigger technical companies to keep afloat and Merlyn Global Group had been a large part of that. Tommy works for his father, the CEO, and he had been in charge of the project with Smoak Tech.

The two of them found that they got on like a house on fire and a working relationship very soon developed into a close friendship in its own right. Felicity is grateful for the billionaire heir, he’s always there for Felicity when she needs him and he is one of the only people in her life who always knows what to say to cheer her up.

“Smoak!” Tommy grins when he sees her and Felicity immediately calms at the sight of him. He pushes his way through a group of people Felicity doesn’t recognize a singular face in but she barely has time to think about that before Tommy’s arms are wrapping around her and lifting her clear off the floor.

“Whoa, Tommy! How much have you had to drink?” She laughs as he puts her down, wobbling slightly on her feet as she tries to regain her balance in her heels.

“Not enough! It’s my birthday!” Tommy grins excitedly and Felicity laughs, nodding her head.

“Yes, it is. Happy Birthday, Merlyn. Thank you for annoying me so much I had to make you my best friend. I’m going to bring your present over tomorrow night when there are fewer people around so it won’t get broken.” She explains with a grin, laughing as she gets pulled back into another hug.

“Well, now I’m excited!” Tommy exclaims and Felicity shakes her head, she seriously needs to get some alcohol in her so that she can even aspire to reach his level. “Thank you, Felicity. You are… the best.”

Felicity waves him off, looking around to take in the sight of the party. There are people everywhere, mingling and dancing and drinking, but Felicity doesn’t spot the face she’s conflicted about seeing tonight. “So when’s your backstabbing other best friend getting here?”

Her voice is light as she brings up Oliver Queen and she is teasing… mostly.

Oliver is Tommy’s other best friend, the two of them have been inseparable since they were kids, but Oliver also happens to be the CEO of a rival tech company, Queen Consolidated. He took over the job a few months ago following the tragic death of his father in a boating accident and whilst Felicity respects what he’s done with the company, Queen Consolidated has never caused them so many issues until Oliver took the helm.

“Can you please just pretend to get along?” Tommy levels her with a look as he sighs and Felicity shakes her head. It’s not that she truly hates Oliver but most of her issues today were caused by _his_ actions so she’s not feeling the warmest feelings towards him.

“Why? He sabotaged my merger, Tommy!” Felicity reminds him, even though Tommy is fully aware of Felicity’s current work frustrations. The patient man listened to her rant about it for three hours the other night.

He really is a blessing.

“I know, Smoak, I get it. You two have some weird rival thing going on. I get it. But you’re both my best friends and I want to celebrate my birthday with both of you.” Tommy sighs, raising an eyebrow, and Felicity huffs at his logic.

“For no one else, Merlyn.” She tells him with narrowed eyes and Tommy chuckles affectionately with a nod.

“I appreciate your service, Smoak. Now get some booze in you and loosen up, you’ve been _way_ too stressed lately.” He tells her, gesturing to the bar and Felicity rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, because your best friend has been roadblocking my merger.” She counters bitterly, gaining herself a glare.

“Smoak.”

“Fine.” She groans and starts to walk towards the bar but Tommy catches her arm to spin her around.

“Seriously. Can you please be Felicity tonight and not Felicity Smoak, CEO?” Tommy asks her, a pleading look on his face, but his question just makes Felicity frown.

“They’re the same person, Tommy.”

“You know they’re not. I have a bottle of red behind the bar saved just for you.” He tells her, gesturing back over to where she was headed and Felicity grins, stepping forward to press a kiss to her best friend’s cheek.

“You’re the best.”

“Don’t I know it,” Tommy calls after her as she rushes through the group of people to reach the bar. Tommy’s apartment is less of an apartment than it is a complex so it takes a little bit of wriggling to make her way through the crowds of people (seriously, how does Tommy know this many people?) but she’s united with her favorite bottle of red quickly enough.

Felicity is about halfway through the bottle of wine when Oliver Queen finally enters the party. Of course, he’s late, he’s never on time for anything. If he can’t make important business meetings on time, it doesn’t surprise her at all that he shows up to his own best friend’s birthday late.

As she turns around from where she’s stood at the bar getting a refill of her glass, however, she freezes.

She’s not blind, she knows that Oliver Queen is attractive. The way all her employees swoon whenever he enters the Smoak Technologies building is enough of an indicator and Felicity’s not too stubborn to admit that she’s found herself admiring his form underneath his suits in the past.

She claims it’s the alcohol in her system when Tommy teases her about it later, but her jaw literally drops open at the sight of Oliver Queen now, however. There’s just something about the way he looks in jeans and a Henley underneath a leather jacket. His hair is tousled in a perfect ‘no effort’ look and the grey color of the Henley makes his bright blue eyes pop.

He greets Tommy and then he’s making his way across the room towards her, a surprised smile on his face.

“Felicity! I thought you’d be here. I just didn’t know where.” Oliver smiles as he leans up against the bar next to her, looking out at the party in front of them.

“Don’t feed it back to my investors that I’m sulking by the bar, please?” She smirks, feeling the alcohol dictate her words as she takes another sip of her wine.

Her words make Oliver frown, however, and he turns to look at her in concern. “Sulking? What’s wrong?”

“Oh, I think you know.” Felicity rolls her eyes, forcing herself to look away from his sparkling eyes as she feels herself start to get lost in them.

God, why does he have to be so attractive?

"Is this about the Kord Industries merger? Felicity, that wasn’t personal.” Oliver sighs, leveling her with a look and Felicity hears herself scoff.

“I know that but it was a very beneficial merger for Smoak Technologies and _you_ stole it right from underneath my nose.” She explains, poking him in the chest as she narrows her eyes. She watches surprise spread across Oliver’s face before he shakes his head, gently brushing her hand away.

“Why are you even interested in merging with them? You’re a software company, they specialize in hardware.” Oliver counters with a frown and the concern in his eyes throws Felicity for a moment.

“It’s about bringing the two together.” She tells him, linking her fingers with the hand she’s holding her wine glass with and then taking a moment to right it when she almost spills the wine.

“Oh really? Because when Queen Consolidated suggested a joint project with Smoak Technologies last year, the response we got back was that our mission statements were too different for us to work together cohesively.” Oliver frowns, raising a dubious eyebrow at her, and Felicity freezes.

That is true, that’s the response they sent back to QC last year when Robert Queen suggested a collaborative project. “That wasn’t about software versus hardware,” Felicity admits with an awkward scrunch of her nose, her tone dropping as she sighs.

“Then what was it about?” Oliver questions confusedly, his lack of understanding clearly only deepening and Felicity sighs. This really isn’t the place for it and she’s far too drunk to form a considerate and well thought out response.

Oliver, however, is staring at her as she waits for an answer and Felicity’s shoulders deflate. “I don’t want to speak ill of the dead.” She states simply and feels her stomach sink uncomfortably as she watches understanding register on Oliver’s face.

“My dad?” He asks to clarify and Felicity bites the inside of her cheek as she nods.

“He was focused on profit and how quickly a product could be rolled out. We just had different approaches.” She explains quietly, keeping her eyes locked on Oliver as he quickly schools an unreadable expression. “He was a wonderful man, I just didn’t want to collaborate with him.”

Oliver smiles sadly at that, nodding his head, and Felicity shifts awkwardly on her feet. She doesn’t want him to feel like she disliked his father because she really didn’t, he was so wonderful to her when she was just starting in the business, but she also won’t lie.

“If I knew it meant that much to you, I never would have interfered in your merger. I just assumed from what you’d told us…” Oliver trails off with a frown as he looks at her apologetically and Felicity feels awful at the honestly and sincerity behind his eyes.

“It’s okay. We came to a conclusion today that will still benefit us both.” Felicity finds herself reassuring him.

It’s true, they did find a solution today and if she’s being honest, she doesn’t think it’ll be any more beneficial than the full merger would’ve been.

“I’m glad.” Oliver smiles at her and Felicity locks her eyes onto his, finding herself amazed at all the different colors she can see within them. Yes, they’re blue, but there’s also specks of green and grey and even brown, and Felicity finds herself fascinated by them. “But enough shop talk, I feel like I only ever see you in business meetings which is odd when we share a best friend.”

“I don’t get out all that much,” Felicity states and then immediately frowns, shaking her head as she goes to correct herself. “Not that I’m boring, just that I don’t have that many friends. No. I do have friends, I just… work’s a lot.”

She stops as Oliver chuckles and she looks up at him sheepishly to see him smiling affectionately down at her. “I get it. My hours spent partying have certainly decreased significantly in the past few months.”

“If it’s any consolation, I think you’re doing an incredible job as CEO. QC’s never been so much of a rival to us.” She admits and Oliver laughs.

“I don’t know whether to thank you or apologize.” He states with a frown and Felicity chuckles, biting her lip as she shrugs her shoulders.

“Let’s go with the first, and it’s okay. I like the competition, keeps me on my toes.” She counters with an attempt at a wink and Oliver laughs loudly, shaking his head.

“How much of that wine have you had?” He questions as he gestures towards it and Felicity sighs.

“Not enough. And you definitely need a drink.” She tells him, poking him in the chest once more and Oliver laughs, nodding his head.

“Alright, Felicity Smoak, I’ll bite.” He smirks and turns to the bar, flagging down the bartender Tommy’s hired for the night.

Things from there on out get slightly blurry.

Felicity remembers getting Oliver to do shots to bring him up to her level and she remembers finishing the bottle of wine.

What she doesn’t remember are the events that lead to her being pressed against the wall in the hallway of Tommy’s apartment with her lips smashed against Oliver Queen’s and her tongue pressing forward to explore more of his mouth.

Felicity isn’t complaining. Oliver is a _fantastic_ kisser and she’s pressing herself up against him as much as she can to feel the friction between them, even through the fabric of their clothes. Oliver’s lost his jacket somewhere along the way and Felicity’s sheer top is gone too, leaving her just in the small crop top she paired with this skirt.

She’s not bothered about that though. All Felicity wants right now is for Oliver to keep kissing her and for them to find somewhere more private to continue this.

“We can’t do this in Tommy’s hallway.” Felicity gasps as she pulls their lips apart from one another, breathing heavily. Oliver takes a moment to get his breathing under control and Felicity watches as his eyes focus, swallowing heavily as he nods his head.

He grabs her hand and Felicity groans as he steps away from her, cold flooding her body where he had been pressed up against her. He turns to look at her concernedly and Felicity flushes, making him smirk as he tugs her down the hallway to the door of the one room Felicity has never been in in this apartment.

“This is my room. I’m literally the only one who ever goes in here.” Oliver explains when Felicity looks at him confusedly, tugging a key out of his jeans pocket.

“That’s why this door is always locked?” She questions disbelievingly. She doesn’t know what she thought was behind it, but it’s Tommy so she’d honestly just assumed it was better to not ask.

“Yup. He has a place at mine too.” Oliver tells her with a smirk, looking her up and down with an expression that makes her flush.

God, he’s so hot.

“And here I thought the two of you shared a bed,” Felicity smirks, quirking an eyebrow and delighting in the way it makes Oliver chuckle.

“Only when we have nightmares.” He winks right back, meeting her teasing, and she giggles.

“Cute.”

“Get your cute butt in there and I’ll show you cute.” He suddenly growls and Felicity giggles, stepping through the doorway.

“Have you been admiring my behind, Mr. Queen? How unprofessional of you!” She gasps as she looks at him over her shoulder. He shuts and locks the door behind himself, moving in two steps to press his body to her back. His hand slides down in-between their bodies and clasps her butt in his hand, squeezing it harshly and making her gasp.

“Like you haven’t been checking me out too, Smoak. Or is it old Mr. Jackson that’s been catching your eye in those city meetings?” He asks, his breath tickling her ear as his other hand lands on her hip to hold her in place.

“Oh, well the potbelly does do something for me.” Felicity teases, turning her head to meet his eyes as hers sparkle in mirth.

“Liar,” Oliver growls as he moves his hands up to encircle her waist and his mouth descends on her neck, gently grazing his teeth along the line where her shoulder meets her neck. His hand flattens on her stomach, his thumb just grazing underneath the fabric of her crop top, and Felicity groans loudly.

“Oh! Oh my god, how are you so good at that?” She sighs as she practically melts into his arms, pressing herself more firmly back against his strong chest. She only wishes his shirt was off so that she could feel his skin against hers.

“That’s just the starts of my talents.” He whispers and Felicity bites her lip as his teeth nip her gently in a move that sends a gush of warmth straight down to her core.

“Oliver?” Felicity asks as she breathes deeply, trying to keep a sense of herself as the alcohol in her system mixes with the lust clouding her thoughts.

“Hmm?”

“Shut up.” She tells him as she spins in his arms, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck as she launches herself at him and kisses him with everything in her.

Oliver catches her deftly, hauling her up to wrap her legs around his waist and Felicity expects him to walk her back to the bed or the wall but he just holds her there, his hand moving to cup her ass once more as his lips devour hers.

The alcohol has dragged down any barriers that still existed between the two of them and now here they are, just two young and attractive people, both looking for something the other can give.

Felicity clings to him as tightly as she dares, the two of them moving against each other in a push and pull. His lips mold against hers as if they were made for each other and she sculpts her body as close to his as possible, moaning heavily into the kiss.

Felicity tugs at his shirt without breaking the kiss, running her hands over his muscular shoulders underneath the fabric as she marvels at how he’s holding her up so securely. She’s admired his muscular build underneath his business suits in the past but she’s never really considered its possibility.

She’s _very_ appreciative right now.

She squeaks as suddenly he lowers her onto the bed, their lips still reaching for each other as they’re unceremoniously separated. Felicity breathes heavily as she stares up at him and the sight only gets better as he tugs the Henley over his head.

Felicity’s assessment was right.

He’s _ripped._ His abs have more muscles than Felicity even knew were possible and it makes her slightly ashamed of the line definition that she’s been so proud of from her time at the gym. She doesn’t have long to think about that, however, as he smirks down at her before pushing his jeans down his legs to pool at his feet. He toes off his shoes and socks but Felicity is distracted by the tenting in his boxers, indicative of something she’s _very excited_ to get her hands on.

…yeah, she’s definitely drunk.

“You want to even the score here?” He asks raspingly, staring down at her, and Felicity swallows thickly, reluctantly drawing her eyes up to his face. The lust in his eyes is evident and Felicity feels his gaze only intensify as she tugs her crop top over her head, revealing her lack of bra. She lays down on the bed to unzip her skirt and tug it off but when she turns back to look up at him, Oliver is crawling up the bed and kissing her with a fervor Felicity didn’t know was possible.

Their bare skin slides against each other with ease and Felicity groans into the kiss, her hands snaking up his chest. His muscles ripple underneath her hands and Felicity arches up into him.

Suddenly, Oliver grasps her wrists, pinning her hands up above her head and pulls back from the kiss, his eyes wild as he smiles down at her. In a deft motion, he removes both his boxers and her panties, leaving them totally bare with no barriers between them and Felicity feels herself practically flood as he levels her with the most devastatingly handsome smile.

He looms over her, his presence both reassuring and frustrating and Felicity thrusts her hips up into him as she looks for some form of relief. Oliver smirks cockily at her with that, holding her wrists tighter as his thumb strokes over her nipple, it pebbling in response to his touch. Felicity groans loudly, every inch of her skin on fire, and she lets her legs fall open as wide as she can, looping her feet around Oliver’s back and using her legs to tug him down towards her.

“Fuck,” Oliver calls as he loses his balance and Felicity smirks, leaning up to attach her lips to his neck. She kisses her way down the slope, lulling him into a sense of security, before she gently nips at his pulse point, making him fall completely against her with a groan as he loosens his grip on her hands.

She takes the opportunity and rolls them over, delighting in the shocked expression on Oliver’s face as she swings her leg over his hips to straddle him.

“Condom?” She asks softly, raising an eyebrow and Oliver smirks right back, keeping his eyes locked on hers as he reaches behind him to open the bedside table drawer and hand her a small foil packet whilst his hands hold onto her hips as she gently grinds down on his leg.

As Felicity takes the packet to open it, Oliver seems to take the opportunity for some retaliation as he slides his fingers between her legs. Felicity falters in a moan that comes out in shaking breaths as his calloused fingers rub over her soaked slit, flicking over her clit in a way that has her legs shuddering. As Felicity manages to free the condom and slide it down over his _very impressively sized_ member, Oliver slips a finger inside her as his thumb continues to slip over her clit.

Felicity moans, her fingers slipping to clutch at nothing, her fingers digging into the skin near Oliver’s hip. His fingers strum over her like he’s a master guitar player and she’s the strings, making her moans the music he’s composing. 

All too soon, his fingers are gone and he’s urging her higher in his lap, holding himself steady as Felicity lowers herself down onto him, the two of them groaning as they finally come together.

What happens from there on out is practically animalistic. Felicity channels every last piece of her energy into riding him with all the ferocity she can muster. Oliver matches her at every stroke, thrusting back into her with so much power she knows she’s going to hurt in the morning. Their hands grasp at any skin they can, their lips seeking each other once more as they swallow the sounds they elicit from one another. They’re wrapped so tightly around each other, it’s impossible to tell where one ends and the other begins and their skin presses together in a primal dance. Felicity’s nails rake across Oliver’s back and Oliver’s fingers press bruisingly into her hips, encouraging her movements whenever she slows.

Felicity feels her legs start to shudder and her skins gets impossibly hot, her head flying back as she releases a moan so guttural it takes her a moment to realize it’s come from her throat. Oliver doesn’t miss a beat, sitting up and burying his head in her breasts, his tongue darting over her nipples in a move that only makes her thrum harder with anticipation of what’s approaching.

Oliver is relentless, thrusting up into her even as Felicity slows, her brain hazing over with nothing but lust until finally, her walls clamp down around him and she comes apart in the most earth-shattering orgasm she has ever experienced. She loses all sense of coherence, but she’s vaguely aware of Oliver’s arms tightening around her as he too releases into her and they cling tightly to each other as they slowly get their breath back and come back down to Earth.

“Well, that was… something.” Felicity breathes heavily, running her fingers through Oliver’s hair as she pulls back to look into his eyes.

“Oh? You think we’re done?” He questions and Felicity squeals as she’s suddenly flipped onto her back, Oliver sliding down the bed to bury his head between her legs.

* * *

Felicity cannot concentrate the next day at work.

It’s a combination of the hangover, the soreness in her limbs, and memories from last night playing over and over in her head.

She was mortified when she woke up this morning in Oliver Queen’s bed.

Not because she’d done anything wrong. She knows that sex is totally natural and they were two consenting adults who had some fun but because she knew she’d have to sneak out without saying goodbye.

…and she had been so flustered about the whole thing that she left her phone there. Which means Oliver Queen is now on his way up to her office to return it.

That would all be great if Felicity could get the memory of Oliver Queen thrusting into her out of her head.

“Miss Smoak? Mr. Queen is here.” Her assistant tells her as he appears in her doorway and Felicity blinks, feeling her face flush as that memory flashes in her mind _again._

“Right! Yes, thank you, Gerry. Send him in.” Felicity swallows thickly, brushing invisible lint off her skirt as she stands from her chair.

The assistant nods, turning to go back to his desk and within seconds, Oliver Queen is stood in her office doorway.

“I believe I have something of yours.” He smirks, holding up her phone as he leans against the doorframe, and Felicity cannot help but note how handsome a picture he paints.

“Yes. Thank you so much for dropping it by. I know that you’re busy and you don’t generally have time to come drop things back to women you… well, we don’t have to talk about that.” She babbles as she crosses the room, taking back the phone with an appreciative smile.

Oliver chuckles, pushing up off the door with an affection shake of his head. “This doesn’t have to be awkward, Felicity.” He tells her with a warm smile and Felicity swallows as her traitorous mind starts thinking of how that mouth of his brought her to perfect bliss last night. 

“It doesn’t?” She questions with a frown, looking up at him confusedly.

“No. Either you enjoyed yourself, it’s something you’d be open to repeating and we’ll go from there, or you just want to forget it ever happened and we go on just working together. I’d be happy with either option.” Oliver tells her plainly with that devilish smile still playing at his lips and Felicity blinks for a moment.

“You would?” She asks, her heart leaping in hope. It’s funny, 24 hours ago the idea of wanting a date with Oliver Queen would have been completely alien to her but here she is.

It’s funny how one night can totally change your perspective.

“Yes. I mean… I have a preference for the former but if the latter is what you want…” Oliver trails off, shifting slightly awkwardly and Felicity’s eyes widen.

“Oh um no. The former would be nice.” She hastens to reassure him, nodding her head with a small smile.

“Nice?” Oliver questions, but his smirk assures Felicity that he’s just teasing.

“Optimal.” She counters and Oliver’s smirk turns to a smile.

“Very well Miss Smoak. My people will be in touch with yours.” He tells her with a wink and Felicity feels her cheeks flush as she nods her head.

“I look forward to hearing from them.” She smirks before she thinks for a moment and frowns. “You do mean you, right? Because I think my assistant might actually die from embarrassment if I ask him to organize a date.”

Oliver laughs, shaking his head at her affectionately. “Yes, Felicity. I’ll call you.”

“Good. Right, okay.” She nods, blushing as she smiles up at him. “I’ll see you later then?”

“See you later.” Oliver grins and Felicity feels her heart skip as he bends to press a kiss to her cheek before he turns and walks back towards the elevators.

Felicity watches him go with a long sigh, thinking that she’ll be very happy to see him again very soon.


End file.
